


Longing and regrets

by Costumebleh



Series: All the love a person can hold [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Other, Spoilers, you want to kiss the boy? you get to kiss he boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: Aymeric finds that Ith is not as invunerable as he may believe.





	Longing and regrets

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: kisses

“I never expected you to still be here.” 

Aymeric’s calm voice carries easily over the crackling of the fireplace as he steps into the room. 

It’s dimly lit, the blinds tucked in front of the windows as to limit the light. The couch in front of the low fire is covered in a blanket and under it lies the unmistakable form of a certain miqo’te.

Nary making a sound, the commander walks over, but still the shape shifts as he gets closer. A ruffled head of hair and a pair of ears emerge from the blanket. Slitted pupils pinch and stare up at Aymeric. 

“I don’t feel like facing the world today.” Ith says, shoving the blanket further off him as he sits up. “It’s been…” 

Words die on his tongue, too much, too many things to keep track of. Where to even start? Ith runs his hand across his neck in thought. 

But before he can start explaining, he feels a gentle touch on his cheek, drawing his attention back to the Elzen standing beside him. 

“Not to worry.” Aymeric says moving over to sit down on the edge of the couch, by Ith’s legs, almost pressing himself against the other, not quite, but close.

His touch never leaving, though straying down to coax Ith to clasp his hand, Aymeric is silhouetted with the light cast by the last dying embers. “I’ve read over your comrades’ reports. Dragged hither and wither, I cannot fault you for wanting to rest a little.” 

Ith lets out a sigh, slouching back a little against the arm of the couch as he stares at their hands. “I thought I’d told the steward to say I wasn’t in.” 

That makes Aymeric let out a small laugh, “I’m afraid that he does not consider me to be one that needs to be foiled when I ask.” 

Shuffling a little closer, Ith revels in the comfort. Pulling Aymeric toward him with their intertwined grasp. Aymeric seems to tense for just a moment before letting Ith guide him so that he sits more facing the miqo’te, with Ith leaning forward to rest against the collar of his love. 

“I’m tired Aymeric. But resting doesn’t help.” His voice sounds weak even in his own ears and it makes him wince, hiding his expression in the embrace so as not to make it worse. 

There’s a pause where Ith fears he let too much out with those words, where his mind freezes and panics and he’s just one moment away from pulling his hand back and fleeing. 

But then there is a warm arm wrapped around him, and there's a tickle of hairs against his cheek and ear where Aymeric is suddenly pulling Ith closer. 

There’s a breath of air, a hesitant sigh, and he can’t help but twitch as Aymeric murmurs. “I cannot ease your fatigue, but I can be here with you so you won’t have to be alone.” 

Ith just responds by pressing closer, hand pressing onto Aymeric’s back as he chokes on a sob. “That’s more than enough.”

“And yet, I wish to do more.” Aymeric says, pressing a chaste kiss against Ith’s cheek. “I want to shelter you from the storm of troubles that worry you so, but I cannot.” 

“It’s okay,” Ith murmurs, squeezing his fingers around the others, “I just want you here, for now, that’s enough.” 

And he can feel Aymeric shift, another kiss flutters by and grazes his ear for a moment before Aymeric pulls back far enough that their eyes can meet. 

And without thought, without words, Ith lean forward so that their lips meet in a sweet kiss. 

A low satisfied hum sounds from the Elzen and he pushes slightly forward so that Ith is leaning against the armrest of the couch with Aymeric framing him, kisses falling every so gently as if Ith is something precious. 

“Mn.” Ith lets out a small sound as he frees his hand to caress it through the raven locks he’s come to love so much. Messing up the ever so careful style that Aymeric usually has it in. 

As his nails scratch slightly against Aymerics scalp, Aymeric has seen himself busy with seeing that there is as little distance between the two as possible whilst peppering Iths lips and face with soft kisses. 

“My love.” Aymeric breathes, catching Iths lips once more in a more passionate embrace, but it’s soft, oh it’s so gentle, like he’s afraid of pushing too far, of his affection not being returned. 

But Ith knows, of pasts and presents that weigh upon the shoulders of the commander. So whilst Ith craves comfort, Aymeric craves a shared sentiment, the love of another in the tumultus life and status he carries. 

So when Aymeric parts to let them both breathe, eyes lidded and gazing at Ith. Ith cannot help but smile and slide his hand from Aymerics hair down to his cheek, thumb running in gentle circles. 

“I love you.” Ith murmurs, heart swelling in his chest even that even with the chasm that rests in his chest he cannot help but speak the words that thrum beneath his skin. “You know that, right?” 

Aymeric’s eyes flutter closed, head turning slightly away as he realizes what Ith just said. While his face had been flushed with passion, as his eyes open to meet Ith’s once more there’s a lovestruck smile on his lips, almost mirroring Iths own. 

Leaning closer, ever so slowly, Aymeric presses his forehead against Iths as he speaks. “I can barely believe that this is real, but I love you all the same. You make my heart sing and my hopes turn from kindle to a bright flame with mere words.” 

And then he says little more, trusting his lips to convey his feelings with more than just words, laying down with his love as they both embrace one another. 

Just for now. This was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything spelled wrong or otherwise be free to shoot me a comment! though it's always just lovely to hear everyone's thoughts in general :3


End file.
